Walking in Memphis
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Character Nyx, Yevgeny & Vallen belong to me, everything else belongs to someone else! Based on Cher's song. - Nyx gets a break from work and finds a little more.


_**Walking in Memphis**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay so this story is based on a song by Cher called Walking in Memphis. I implore you to listen to it. It's awesome! Cher is just amazing in general. Anyway, I also used a song called Into the Night. It's played by Santana and sung by Nickelback's lead singer. I also suggest you listen to his song if you haven't. It's amazing as well. I really didn't noticed how it fit these characters until I read the lyrics closely. Anyway, I really really enjoyed this story and I hope you do too! I think it's one of (if not) my best writings.**_

* * *

Nyx knelt down and tied her black sneakers, getting ready to leave. She had been given a week's vacation, a break from this place, and her teammates. She couldn't wait. She was flying to Tennessee. Not that flying was really her thing, but she'd done it so many times by now it really didn't faze her a bit. Though, what was annoying was her teammate Yevgeny who had been sitting with her and talking. He was under house arrest, as well as her other teammate, Vallen. They had gotten into a little trouble… again.

Nyx shook her head and stood back up.

"You and Vallen will be just fine," she said, looking at the red-haired boy sitting across from her.

"Oh but you know that's not true," Yevgeny paused. "He's very mad as it is."

"I'd be too if I was accused of treason," Nyx added, something missing in her voice.

"Nyx…" Yevgeny stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry about him, try to let it go."

"I'm used to it Yevgeny, we both are. Vallen's kinda," Nyx paused, looking for the right word to use. "… impulsive."

"I'm not talking about Vallen," Yevgeny stated.

Nyx suddenly looked at him, not like she had before, where she saw him but it didn't really register. This time she was paying attention, she had 'woken up.'

"Whatever…" She finally said, looking down, not really knowing what else to say.

"Just get him out of your head okay?" Yevgeny said as he hugged her. "He's not worth it anyway."

Nyx softly laughed as Yevgeny held on a little longer, then stepped back.

"Have a good trip," he smiled.

"Thanks," Nyx replied before walking out of her teammate's room.

Yevgeny sighed and sat down again.

Nyx walked down the hall a little ways, then turned and knocked on another door.

"Hey Vallen, I'm leaving, see you next week," she said. After a few moments of hearing nothing she left the base.

Nyx slept during the flight from Paris to Memphis, waking up just about twenty minutes before it landed. After it touched down, she got off after everyone else. She walked through the crowded airport, alone, which she wasn't much used to. Usually her obnoxious teammates were beside her. She almost missed them.

She walked down beside the street, thinking about things that had happened lately. For a girl who was away from work, away from two annoying boys, she was edging on depressed. Once she got through town, after stopping for some coffee, she checked into a hotel. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Man people in this country are so pathetic," she said with a little irritation in her voice.

She locked the door then sat her backpack down on the chair close to the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked around the room, again, not really seeing anything that was there. Her mind was too far gone.

A few weeks ago, while on a mission, she met and fell in love with a boy. But this boy was special, like her, he could use fire. He had taught her some things and spent quite a lot of time with her. Her teammates didn't like him because they thought he was messing with her. On the contrary, he loved another girl. Nyx though, being her typical self, knew this fact and accepted it. She just wanted him to be happy. What she didn't like, was his secrecy. He hid things from her, and continually got closer to her. Nyx was never one to be fond of secrets, even the ones she swore to keep.

This girl that he liked, she was quite amazing in herself. Nyx thought though, she was a little hot-headed, much like Vallen. But it didn't matter, because Nyx would never see them again anyway.

Nyx sighed and decided to get some sleep; she didn't want to be awake anymore. So she reached over and turned off the light, then laid down, and went to sleep.

She woke up around six-thirty in the morning. Groaning she covered her face and tried to go back to sleep, with no luck. A few minutes later, she heard something outside. She hesitated, then got up and walked over to the window opposite of the door. She looked around after moving aside the curtains. She looked down the street both ways, but she saw nothing. She lifted the window, letting in a slight breeze. She leaned out and saw someone down the street a little ways.

It was a young boy, walking towards the hotel. She leaned back in a little, spy senses kicking in. She watched him walk down the street. When he was close enough, she started to make out details. Her eyes widened soon after. It was Ryuu, the boy from the mission.

_What the heck is he doing here? _Nyx thought to herself.

She stayed hidden, and Ryuu walked right past her, not even noticing. She watched him walk down the rest of the street before he turned left on a street a little ways down. She leaned back inside and stood up straight.

"What in the world…?" She was at a loss for words.

She shut the window and locked it, then walked back over to the bed, letting the curtains cover the window again. She walked over and grabbed a dark jean jacket out of her bag. She threw her bag on the bed then walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. She put the key in her pocket then quietly walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door. She looked the way Ryuu walked, hesitated, then followed.

The sun rose before she knew it, as she continually followed Ryuu all over town. She followed him to what looked like an old haunted house. The typical 'stay out' sign was posted four times on the lawn. Not to mention the door was boarded shut.

Nyx was hiding behind a trash can down the sidewalk, watching Ryuu as he climbed up over the fence. She glanced down at some people walking out of their house and getting in their car, probably headed for work. They hadn't even seen him. He walked up to the house and tried the door, but it wouldn't open. Obviously he didn't want to break it down, so he walked around the back.

Nyx ran out and quickly climbed the fence behind him. She jumped down from the top and snuck up to the house. She looked in through a mostly dark window beside the door. She saw Ryuu walk in through the back door. He walked to the middle of the house then opened something that Nyx couldn't make out. He disappeared down into it, so she guessed it was a staircase to the basement.

She walked around back, keeping a close eye on her surroundings. There was a small window under the back porch, Nyx got down on her hands and knees and crawled up to it. She looked inside, figuring it looked into the basement. It did.

The basement was covered in plants, like some kind of jungle. Flowers were everywhere and so were birds, not in cages, just flying around or resting on a table or other piece of furniture. In the middle of the room, sitting on a velvet red couch, was Ami. Nyx smiled, putting all the pieces together.

"Go get her Ryuu," she whispered to herself.

Just as she started to crawl back, she noticed Ryuu walking over to Ami, and her hugging him. She was smiling so brightly, you'd think she was an angel. Nyx slid out from under the porch, as Ryuu kissed Ami just barely in Nyx's sight. She stood up and knocked most the dirt off herself before walking back to the porch and climbing over the fence.

A man walked up to her, who had obviously been jogging a ways. Continuing to run in place, he spoke to her.

"You know you're not supposed to be in there right?" He asked.

"Yeah I kinda noticed," Nyx softly giggled to herself.

"Were you with anyone?"

"No, I just have a thing for haunted houses," she looked at him slightly smiling.

"Right well you might want to stay away from this one, if the cops catch you they'll be pretty pissed," he mentioned.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll just get out of here," Nyx stated.

The guy nodded then continued jogging down the street. Nyx shook her head and walked across the street. She walked back to town and stopped at a small French bistro. She wanted to see how authentic they were. After ordering and eating her food she walked up to the person at the counter. She told the young lady to tell whoever cooked this that's it's not French, but it's good. Nyx said it was closer to Italian.

She walked around town, stopping and looking around inside some of the shops she'd walked by while tailing Ryuu. She stopped at an antique store, where there was almost as much dirt as there was on her. She looked in a book store, where she found everything they had at her favorite bookstore in France. Short to say, she had read almost everything in there.

She stopped at a few more shops of nothing important before heading back to the hotel. She got there around two in the afternoon and went up to her room. She decided the first thing to do was take a shower. So that's exactly what she did. When she was done she walked out in her typical uniform rather then the casual clothes she had come here in.

She pulled a book out of her bag then laid down and read for hours. When she had started reading, she was three chapters into a twenty-five chapter book. She put the book down after finishing it. She glanced over at the clock, which read 6:19pm. What was she going to do now? She wasn't quite tired but didn't have any idea of what to do in this city. So she figured she'd find out.

She walked out and down to the front desk. She started talking with the guy there, finding out a lot of things to do in Memphis. She took notes off all the things and where to find them. They also talked of irrelevant things, like his job and her 'school'. She neglected to tell him she was in the French military.

After another hour of this went by, Nyx decided to check out a couple of the places on her list. She went up and grabbed her bag, with her book and extra clothes inside. She locked the door even though there was nothing inside now, and then she left the hotel.

She checked out a total of three places, the last one being across the street from a huge Baptist church. They were playing gospel music Nyx hadn't heard since she was really small, and even then, the songs were in French and with a majorly different tune. One of the deacons of the church walked over to her, after noticing her watching the church with a smile. He invited her to come inside; they were apparently having some sort of 'dinner and entertainment.'

She walked across the street with him and inside. The church was even more amazing inside. They had spectacular windows and artistic paintings. Yet even though it was so magnificent, it seemed very homey. She noticed some other kids, which looked like street kids, sitting at tables eating something she wasn't sure.

She was lead over to a table full of food. She asked the deacon what it all was, admitting she was very French and very lost. He softly laughed and told her what all the food was, catfish, steamed carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower. Assuring her that is was very good. So she picked up a paper plate and put a few things on it, then sat down at an empty table.

She listened to the gospel music and watched other people, both church members and more street people walk in. She quite enjoyed both the food and the music. When the clock showed about 9:45, Nyx decided it was time to go. She thanked the deacon for inviting her and walked out.

She walked down the street, as the gospel music in the background slowly got softer and softer. Not too much longer and the music had completely disappeared. The night started to creep in on her, the silence and the dimly lit streets. It didn't scare her though, it just made her think about the things she knew she should let go of. Like Yevgeny told her. She missed her teammates now more then ever.

She walked for a while then started looking around, realizing she was completely lost. She started to walk back the way she came, hoping to get back to civilization, seeing as how it seemed this part of Memphis was dead. Just then, she heard laughter not far down the street behind her. It sounded like her teammates. She looked back though again, she saw no one. She was beginning to wonder if Memphis was making her see things.

She heard the laughter again, making more things out of it this time. It sounded almost exactly like her teammates! A boyish laugh and an unsure laugh… like Yevgeny, who was never really confident he sounded okay. She walked down the street some more, getting closer to the laughter. Then, before she knew it, it was just across the street from her. She looked over and saw two boys, sitting under a street light. One of them was holding a black, electric guitar. But they didn't look like bums, they just looked like two kids who wanted to get away from family that wouldn't accept their music. Or at least the one with the guitar, she wasn't quite sure what the other one looked like.

She hesitated then walked across the street.

"Bonjour," she said.

The two boys looked up at her and smiled. She looked at the one with the guitar. He had short black hair that fell straight down. He also had a bright blue streak in his hair, right in the front. He had deep teal eyes like none Nyx had ever seen. Nyx looked over at the other boy. Now he was something else. He had this long, insanely purple hair. His hair was as crazy as hers. He had green eyes, with some kind of spark to them that made him look so optimistic. She wondered if he ever got depressed.

"Bonjour mon chéri," The black-haired boy replied.

"I'm Nyx," she introduced herself.

"My name's Taizen," the purple-haired boy said. "And this is my friend, Yasuhiro."

She nodded slightly then sat down cross-legged in front of them.

"So where exactly am I?" Nyx forwardly asking, not hesitating to admit she was completely lost.

"You're sitting in Memphis," Yasuhiro answered.

Nyx slightly smiled and looked to the side, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You smiled," Yasuhiro mentioned.

Nyx looked back at him, curiosity filling her dark, blue eyes.

"You seemed depressed," Taizen added.

"… I was, how did you know?" Nyx asked, looking at Taizen.

"I'm good at reading people," Yasuhiro replied, pausing before he added that Taizen was as well.

"Oh, I see," Nyx said. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" She asked, again turning her eyes to Yasuhiro.

"We come here every night to play," Yasuhiro replied, slightly lifting the guitar when he said 'play'.

"And sing," Taizen added.

"Why not do so at your home?" Nyx questioned.

"Let's just say home isn't that comfortable," Yasuhiro stated.

"What about you? Why are you out here Nyx?" Taizen asked.

"I uhh," Nyx paused, looking up. "I got lost, my mind's been kind of gone lately and I just kept walking." She looked back at them. "I ended up here. I was gonna go back but I heard you two… you sound like a couple of boys I know so I came to see who was down here."

"That's quite an answer," Yasuhiro complimented.

"What? Is it too forward?" Nyx asked.

"No, you just don't get answers like that here," Yasuhiro replied.

"You say we sounded like someone you know?" Taizen questioned, curiously.

"Yeah a couple of friends from France," Nyx answered.

"So you really are from France?" Yasuhiro commented.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Nyx slightly laughed under her breath.

"You'd be surprised how many people around here speak French," Yasuhiro replied.

"And how many can fake an accent," Taizen added.

"Oh? Well don't mistake me, I live in France," Nyx assured them.

"Have you lived there long?" Taizen asked.

"Yes, all my life, well so I'm told," Nyx stated.

"That's cool," Taizen commented.

"Is your hair natural?" Yasuhiro questioned.

"Yes it is, believe it or not," Nyx slightly smiled.

"Do you like to sing?" Taizen asked.

"Uhh, yeah I guess, I really haven't much before," Nyx admitted.

"Want to try then?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Why not?" Nyx shrugged.

"What songs do you know?" Yasuhiro asked.

"A lot," Nyx told him.

"Do you know…" Yasuhiro paused and thought for a moment. "Into the Night?"

Nyx nodded.

"Alright then," Yasuhiro smiled before starting to play.

Nyx watched him for a few moments in awe, a smile running across her face. After a few seconds, Taizen started sing.

"Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from hell." Taizen smiled. "She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with her hands."

Nyx closed her eyes and started to sing along with Taizen through the chorus, then he stopped singing and let her lead.

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces. We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, no room left to move in between you and I." Nyx sang with all her spirit. "We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, and we sand to the wind as we danced through the night."

They sang the remainder of the song together, Nyx still awe-inspired by Yasuhiro's guitar playing. Once they had finished she slowly breathed out and opened her eyes.

"You sing well," Taizen commented.

"Thanks so do you," Nyx replied then looked at Yasuhiro. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Why? Was it that good?" Yasuhiro smiled.

"Yes, I've never heard anyone play that good except the one who played it in the actual song," Nyx complimented, her awe very obvious in her voice and her eyes.

"Thanks," Yasuhiro said.

"How long are you here for anyway?" Taizen asked.

"The rest of the week," Nyx answered, turning her gaze back to Taizen.

"You should come sing some more with us," Taizen stated.

"Yes, I should…" Nyx agreed. Nyx slightly bit her bottom lip, a little unsure whether she should ask the question she wanted to. "Do you think I'm too forward?"

"Absolutely not," Yasuhiro answered.

"Thanks," Nyx said. She started to hesitate again, then she looked up as if her mind was gone again.

"Something on your mind?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Well yes, this whole time I've been in Memphis I've been hesitating to do things," Nyx looked at him. "I never hesitate before, I'm pretty confident," She looked at Taizen. "Do you get that?"

"I think so," Taizen replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't hesitate then? Tell whatever's holding you back that you're free," Yasuhiro added.

"You think so?" Nyx asked almost rhetorically.

"Yeah," Taizen agreed.

Nyx leaned forward and kissed Taizen, without hesitating for a second. Taizen's eyes widened as a blush covered his face as Yasuhiro softly laughed to himself. Nyx pulled back and looked at Yasuhiro.

"What?" She asked straightforwardly.

He pulled her forward and kissed her. Nyx slightly blushed and kissed back. After a few seconds her let her go and she sat back.

"So Nyx, are you still sad?" Taizen asked.

"N-No."

"You having fun here in Memphis?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Man I am tonight!" Nyx replied enthusiastically, smiling like she meant it, like she hadn't since she'd met Ryuu.

* * *

Nyx looked over at Taizen and Yasuhiro, who were standing by the door.

"You sure you want to come back with me to France?" She asked.

"Yeah," Taizen answered.

"Definitely," Yasuhiro replied.

Nyx smiled and shook her head. She knelt down and tied her black sneakers.


End file.
